poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Red Ranger from another Time Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this? Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! Spike: 3 A.M.? Twilight Sparkle: I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Canterlot High School Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! The DeLorean appeared inside her garage & the doors opened, a mysterious figure came out, it was a red ranger. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Future Red Ranger: Twilight, I have a very important message for you from Palutena in the future! Twilight Sparkle: You're from the future?! Future Red Ranger: That's right. Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something? Future Red Ranger: Actually, I'm from another dimension called Cyberspace. Twilight Sparkle: Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions– (muffled voice) Future Red Ranger: I have something.... Extremely important to tell you.... About the future, and, Ugh.... I only have a few seconds, So you've got to listen..... Whatever you do, Don't.... Ugh... The Future Red Ranger passed out. Twilight Sparkle: Future Red Ranger? Oh no! What was he trying to warn me about? (gasps) He must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! Ransik: When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: About earlier ago, And there was a time machine out of a DeLorean. Ransik: It's just as I thought. Nadira: What is it, Daddy? Ransik: Well, Nadira. If my facts are corrected... He is the Red Ranger from Data Squad. Twilight Sparkle: I've just met the Red Data Squad Ranger!? Rarity: (faints) Robbie Diaz: The Mane 6 in this timeline wasn't trapped in this world, So maybe... It's like the past world's putting them back where they belongs. Robbie Diaz: And then after that, My friends manged to take out the Eggpawns. I was the only one who made it back in time, but something tells me that Eggman has come here for one reason. Fluttershy: Oh my... Rainbow Dash: Well, if there's a reason, tell us? Twilight Sparkle: I think Rainbow's right Robbie, What's Dr. Eggman planning to do now? Robbie Diaz: (sighs) He plans to change history and erase Harmony Force completely. The girls were in a shock. Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Sunset Shimmer: We're not going to let this happen. Robbie, If what you say is true, Then we're going to help you stop Dr. Eggman. Sunset put her hand towards Robbie for a handshake. Then, They shook hands. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sunset. I'm sure that you've got a strong heart of a yellow ranger in the future. Nightmare Moon: And who are you!? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world! Nightmare Moon: What do you want? Dr. Eggman: I have come here from the future to warn you that someone is trying to stop me. Sombra: And who might that be, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: (sighs) The Red Data Squad Ranger, But I think we should make a deal. Nightmare Moon: Oh, What kind of deal? Dr. Eggman: You help me get rid of that Red Ranger, I'll help you get rid of the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: (shook her hand with Eggman) Deal. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie, What's the plan now? Robbie Diaz: Well, I'm guessing we fight off against Eggman. Twilight Sparkle: Then this is what we'll do. Suddenly, The viewing map shows the danger at Downtown. Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's going on? Ransik: It looks like Dr. Eggman is on the move. Twilight, Robbie, You and the others must go and stop him! Robbie Diaz & Twilight Sparkle: Right! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: You again! Robbie Diaz: That's right, But this time, I've got help to stop your plans. Dr. Eggman: Don't waste your breath, You don't have the rest of your ranger team with you. Twilight Sparkle: Except us! Dr. Eggman: The Harmony Force Rangers! This is impossible! Sunset Shimmer: You listen here, Eggman! We know what you're up to and we're not gonna let it happen! Got it?! So why don't you just make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from! Dr. Eggman: Why don't you all come and make me!? Rainbow Dash: With pleasure, Egg-Face! Loyalty Crossbow!! (blasts) Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Attack! The Egg Pawns came and attacked the Rangers. This episode begins with Robbie and the Harmony Force Rangers out numbered. Pinkie Pie: Holy Moley, That's a lotta robots?! Sunset Shimmer: Any suggestions Robbie? Robbie Diaz: We fight, CHARGE!! Suddenly, Robbie had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Ugh.. He saw Twilight, Wes and himself combining the Elemental Megazord, Time Force Megazord and Cyber Delta Megazord into the Elemental Cyber Time Megazord. Back in reality. Dr. Eggman: Don't stop, Egg Pawns! Take them down! Rainbow Dash: Hey! Robbie!! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Then, More Egg Pawns kept coming. Twilight Sparkle: HIYA!! (takes down one Egg Pawn) Robbie Diaz: Wait, Something's not right. But what they didn't know is that this was all a distraction. Chrysalis: (summons the humanoid changelings) Go my changelings, Attack the rangers! Pinkie Pie: Oh oh, Twitchy twitch, twitchy twitch!!!! Applejack: Huh, Incoming changelings Twilight!? Twilight Sparkle: They're too many of them! Robbie Diaz: It's no use, Girls! We have to regroup, Let's go! Mane 7: Right! And they did. Chrysalis: Blast, They got away. Dr. Eggman: Don't worry, They'll be back. And when they do, We'll be ready for them. Back at the Secret Lab Robbie Diaz: Phew, That was too close. Ransik: Is everyone alright? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ransik. We're okay. Robbie Diaz: Who was that with Eggman though, It kinda looked different somehow? Ransik: That was Chrysalis, One of Nightmare Moon's lackeys. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I see. Then, There was a communication calling. Ransik: Hold on, Everyone. I'm getting a reading. Rarity: Who do you think it could be? Applejack: Guess we'll have to find out, Rarity. In the communication screen were Wes and Eric. Wesley Collins: Hello, Ransik. It's good to see you. Ransik: Same here, Wes, Eric. Eric Myers: We got a call from Alex from the future warning us about Dr. Eggman. Wesley Collins: Eric, The other rangers and I are on our way to help you guys out. Ransik: Excellent, We can use all the help we can get. Eric Myers: We'll meet you guys as soon as we can, Over and out. Just then, Palutena appeared. Lady Palutena: Hello, Everyone. You're back so soon? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, We've just got to come up with a new plan. Lady Palutena: Do not despair, Robbie. I've returned from our with the rest of rangers to help you an the Harmony Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, That's great to here. Soon, The Harmony Force and Time Force were gathered in the Secret Lab. Ransik: Thank you, Wes for coming. Wesley Collins: No problem, Ransik. Then, The lights were starting to flicker. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness.. Rainbow Dash: What's happening? After that, An explosion of light came to the Secret Lab. And there were Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose, Atticus and Zoe. Yoshi: Whoa, That was a crazy ride.. Future Sunset: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Guys! Everyone was very excited to see Robbie, That they hugged him. Mordecai: Man, Thanks goodness your alright, Robbie. Amy Rose: Yeah, You'd had us worried. Robbie Diaz: Hehe, Sorry about that, But it is good to see all of you again. As Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy got up, Pinkie gasped and screamed. Pinkie Pie: Aaaeehh! Another Sunset Shimmer! It's the end of the universe! Mordecai: Please. Don't get your frizz in a bunch, Pinkie, So long as past Sunset doesn't see her other self, We should all be-- At that moment, Sunset and Rainbow succeed in knocking over the oil drum. After recovering, Rainbow sees Sunset's other self, Elbows Sunset, And points them out to her. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Sunset, Look at this! Sunset Shimmer: What? Sunset looked and gasped. Sunset Shimmer: (Gasped) Sweet Celestia! Mordecai and Yoshi: Uh-oh. Sunset Shimmer: What, I, Are-are-are you, I mean, Me, From the future? Future Sunset: Precisely. Mordecai: Wow, A Wisdom Harmony Ranger, You are really good looking! Gmerl whistles. Circuit: Wow, Sunset. I've never thought I'd notice you from the future. Zoe Batheart: Huh, Sunset, You were a Wisdom Harmony Force Power Ranger in the past, And you never told us that? Future Sunset: Well yeah, I was a Wisdom Harmony Force Power Ranger back then, But I'm really seeing it all over again. Sunset Shimmer: This could be taking a lot of getting use to. Soon, Twilight, Robbie, Wes and their friends begin planning their new strategy. Twilight Sparkle: So, Wes, What's our new strategy gonna be? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, You got any suggestions? Wesley Collins: It's not going to be easy. Robbie, You, Twilight and I will take care of Dr. Eggman straight threw the Egg Pawns. Eric, Think you can lead the others. Eric Myers: Gotcha covered, Wes. Mordecai: Sounds good to me. Twilight Sparkle: We're all in this together. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and Nightmare Moon came up with a new plan to defeat the rangers. Nightmare Moon: Let's hope this plan of yours pays up, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: I assure you, Nightmare Moon, I've got a lot of good ideas and I'm certain that this plan won't fail. Orbot: It's ready, Boss. Cubot: Your very own Megazord. Then, The lights were on and there stood, The Egg-Struction Megazord. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, Now the rangers will finally meet their doom. (evil laugh) Back with the Rangers, Twilight, Robbie, Wes and their friends prepared to battle Dr. Eggman. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm.... Twilight Sparkle: It's going to be one tough battle. Wesley Collins: Yes it is, Twilight. But it's the only way to stop Dr. Eggman from changing history. Applejack: Wes is right, Twi. We have to trust him. Eric Myers: Hm, What about Rob here? Everyone looked at Robbie, Holding a Sunset's friendship bracelet. Robbie Diaz: .... Sunset Shimmer: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Hmm? Circuit: Hey, Robbie. Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Yeah, I was just looking at our friendship bracelets, The ones that Sunset from our timeline made when we became Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Really, What do you think of them? Robbie Diaz: Well, It's like they were a really strong bond that connects us. Eric Myers: No kidding. Sunset Shimmer: We haven't got much time. Future Sunset: Guys, Look! It's Eggman, He's on the move. Robbie Diaz: Right, Let's move out! Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was sending his Egg Pawns to attack the city. Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, It's time we conquer the earth in the name of Nightmare Moon and myself! So, The Egg Pawns moved out to cause destruction on the earth, But. Dr. Eggman: (discovered a blast out of nowhere) What!? Robbie Diaz: HIYA!!! (kicks one of the Egg Pawns) Dr. Eggman: The Power Rangers!? Impossible! Sunset Shimmer: Not as impossible as you think, Dr. Eggman! Future Sunset: Shall we? Sunset Shimmer: I believe we shall. The two Sunsets: It's Morphin Time! The rangers got they're morphers activated. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Data Squad Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Time Force Rangers: Time For Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! The Time Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad Red! Mordecai: Data Squad Blue! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green! Future Sunset: Data Squad Yellow! Amy Rose: Data Squad Pink! Gmerl: Data Squad Platinum! All Together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All Together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force Symbol appears. Robbie, Twilight and Wes held out they're hands together. Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth. Harmony Force, Data Squad and Time Force Rangers All Together: Power Rangers Forever! And colors of smoke and explosions appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Attack! So they did, And the rangers fought them off. Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, Wes, Over here! Robbie Diaz and Wesley Collins: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Robbie Diaz: Vulcan Cannon, Set! Wesley Collins: Chrono Blaster! Twilight Sparkle: Fire! (strikes with her Magic Sword as Robbie and Wes fires at the Egg Pawns) Applejack: Go for it, Katie! Katie Walker: Gotcha, AJ. Future Sunset: Right behind you, Katie! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Katie Walker: Chrono Saber! Future Sunset: Flaming Daggers! And they strike at the Egg Pawns. Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Nice team work! Fluttershy: Ready, Jen? Jennifer Scotts: Ready, Fluttershy! Amy Rose: Go for it, Girls. Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Saber, Duel Mode! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! And they fought off the Egg Pawns with a lot a damage. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Trip, Yoshi. Let's take it up a notch! Trip Regis: Right! Yoshi: Okay! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Trip Regis: Chrono Saber! Pinkie Pie: Charge! So they attacked, Yoshi jumped and smashed the Egg Pawns. Yoshi: Slasher Axe, Earthquake Strike! Rarity: Lucas, Mordecai, Let's combine out powers! Mordecai: Yeah! Lucas Kendall: Right! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blaster! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Rarity: Fire! (as she and Lucas fires at the Egg Pawns as Mordecai attacks) Rainbow Dash: Eric, Gmerl, Let's do this! Eric Myers: Right! Gmerl: Loud and clear, RD! Sunset Shimmer: Ready when you are, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: Set! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender! Gmerl: Cyclone Cannon! Rainbow Dash: Fire! (fires as Sunset worked her power) Sunset Shimmer: Combining all powers, Final Strike! (took down all of the Egg Pawns) Robbie Diaz: Alright! Wesley Collins: We did it! Twilight Sparkle: Now it's your turn, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Not for long it's not, Egg-Struction Megazord, Start the invasion!! The Egg-Struction Megazord started rampaging the city. Gmerl: No freaking way, Eggman has a Megazord of his own?! Meanwhile in the future of 3000's Captain Logan: Are the upgrades ready yet, Alex? Alex: Yes, Everything's good to go, Captain. Captain Logan: Time Flyers and Shadow Winger Online. The Time Flyers and the Shadow Winger were send into the present. As the Time Flyers and Shadow Winger arrived. Circuit: Okay, Guys. They're ready. Mordecai: Wow!! Yoshi: Awesome!! Wesley Collins: Let's go! Time Force Rangers: Right! The Time Force Rangers got into their Time Flyers as they combined into the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. Wesley Collins: Shadow Force Megazord Online! The Time Force Megazord Mode Red combined with the Shadow Winger into the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red. Time Force Rangers: Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Awaken! The Q-Rex arrived just in time. Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex Megazord Mode! The Q-Rex transform into it's Megazord Mode. Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex Megazord Mode Transformation Complete! Twilight Sparkle: You know the drill, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Zords, Arise! Robbie Diaz: Data Squad Zords, Initiate! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225